Life as a Boy: Mercedes
by TheChewyyyX3
Summary: So there was a school, The School of Heroes, they called it. It was the utmost prestigious, elaborated, and richest high school in all of the Maple world. It was also the school where Heroes-to-be would learn new skills and practice battles. And it was an all-boys school. And a girl was attending there.
1. Preview

**I would really like to thank all of you who reviewed my one-shot (sorry guys, I'm not gonna continue it... maybe I'll make a sequel one-shot). Here's a slight preview to my next fic! (children's hoo-rahs in the background)**

**Disclaimer****: I can only wish I owned Maplestory. TT^TT**

* * *

There was a rustling in her now-short hair. She tried looking up, but, of course, she couldn't see what was bothering her. And there weren't any mirrors in the room either. A small, brown-haired boy who wore glasses? Got that. Windows in the classrooms? A whole bunch, but it way too sunny outside: it was the middle of summer. But still, what was that in her hair?

* * *

**I know it's kinda short, but I'm working on the first chapter! :DDD**

**If you'd like me to answer any questions, comments, or for some reason you'd like to request a story (Who would? Just wondering...), you can PM me. :D**

**And other than that, I might be off for the majority of tomorrow **

_**Aw.. boo hoo... what happened Author?**_

_**Haha I'm going on a trip, but I'm bringing my laptop (I think)!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! (oh great, looks like she's back.. *eye roll*)**

**Yep, that's right; I'm back! And with a chapter at that...**

**I was bored in the car, so I figured,"Why not?"**

**Love you guys! (I think...)**

**To wormble3 ~ Of course not! The little preview was just a slight glimpse of a later chapter! And truth be told, if each chapter was to be that short, I would need about 5 chapters this one! XD**

**Disclaimer: Nexon is too selfish to let me own Maplestory; therefore, I can only fantasize about an otaku/nerd class (so I can fit in).**

* * *

**Elluel**

She was the daughter of a queen, so in other words, she was a princess. She was bratty and spoiled, but at least she had her wits. All the elders and adults said she was "becoming a fine young lady." She understood that phrase even though she was only nine. And she didn't like it one bit.

Even years later, she kept the big attitude, although the elders and adults were right: she really was a "fine young lady." She was beautiful (in elven standards, that is). Perfectly pointed ears, wispy blonde hair, you get the picture.

Mercedes, now about to go to high school, needed to have the "talk of education" with her mother...

* * *

In the Queen's Chambers:

"But I don't wanna go there! It's an all-boys school, so I'm not even supposed to go there! I would much rather go to the local elven school."

The girl's mother's lips curled into a saccharine smile. "Yes, that very well may be true, but we must give our royalty the best in everything, including education."

Mercedes was completely dumbfounded. This was the first time in her life that her mother gave her that her mother gave her the sadistic smile, the one that she she just when she needed to get what she wanted.

"Fine," Mercedes grumbled. "I'll go." She didn't want to get into another complete mess of things like last time, when she went on an adventure when she was younger.

"Good!" her mother singsonged happily as she clapped her hands together. "Well, here's your uniform, and I'll ask the royal hair-dresser to trim your hair some."

"What?! Cut my hair," she shouted, "but I like my hair!" The young elf understood that her mother's orders were absolute, but she still didn't particularly enjoy the idea of having short hair.

* * *

One hour later...

"Ta-da! 'Tis magnificent!" the hair-dresser exclaimed. He then turned Mercedes's chair around so she could see herself in the mirror. Mercedes just sat there, gaping like a fish out of water. She touched her hair. It was still soft and still blonde. Mercedes sighed in relief; the hair-dresser didn't dye her hair.

She looked at her new 'do once more. It looked like some of the hairstyles in the human magazines that she had seen in the past. Bob cut? Bedhead? No, it was more like a *pixie-cut. Mercedes frowned because of the fact that she absolutely despised short hair.

Her mother stepped into the room. Smiling, the queen of Elluel held up a navy blue uniform. "try this on, dear," she beckoned to Mercedes.

After Mercedes tried the outfit on, she deemed it as "being a tad too loose," but it didn't matter. What did matter was that she looked kind of like a girl, even with the haircut and uniform.

"Oh well," she sighed, getting into the limo along with her mother and the driver as she did so.

* * *

*Think Emma Watson i.e. _Perks of Being a Wallflower_

**This chapter seemed really short... 0-0**

**Oh well...**

**But ANYWAY, I'm uploading this because of those who actually read my stories (you should be glad; I'm on vacation).**

**And by all means, review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**EH?!**

**I thought this story was my top priority...**

***sighs* Oh well, just get on with it.**

**And then I'll go play Super Smash Bros. or Maplestory...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maplestory, even though there could be a time where I needn't say it and go,"I own it, betches!"**

**(I don't cuss...)**

* * *

Mercedes looked up at the colossal building towering before her. The grand entrance was adorned with symbols and insignias of all different sorts (Mercedes herself only knew two of them).

She walked into the main office of the school. As expected of the richest school in the world, it was embellished with crystal chandeliers and other fancy things she couldn't care less for.

The principal, who turned out to be a pretty dark-haired lady, introduced herself as Ms. Admin. She then asked Mercedes and her mother to fill out a form with mainly the same details doctors and other professionals would ask for.

After that "junk," as Mercedes called it, was filled out, Ms. Admin dismissed the girl to her first class since she had come to the school.

While she was headed to her Algebra 1 class, her 2nd period class, Mercedes bumped into a scrawny blonde boy. "E-excuse me!" she managed to squeak out, but the boy had already raced into one of the halls in the school.

Mercedes then sighed, thinking that she's probably never see him again, especially after the fact that he didn't wear one of the school's uniforms.

_Oh, too bad. He was cute: in a rugged sort of way._

As she mused about the boy she had accidentally met, the door nearest to her swung open. And unfortunately for the young elf, the hinges of the door were on her side; therefore... the door slammed right into her face.

"Yow!" she cried in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a small boy with white hair murmured softly. Mercedes, on the other hand, didn't look so serene; her mouth was agape in shock.

_"How can someone my age have white hair?! _Mercedes thought.

"Umm... miss? You're in my way," the boy continued, then walked away while the poor elf's mouth was still wide open.

She then craned her neck to see the nameplate on the door: Algebra 1, Ms. Rhinne Tran.

Oh boy, it seemed that she had an interesting class...

* * *

**Meh. I had this and the next chapter typed out already... on my phone.**

**I really don't know how well I'm doing with this story in general, but I'll keep trying!**

**And other than that... please review (because I'm on vacation and I'd like to see what you guys think!)**

**One last note: I like Nutella...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hullo again guys~^^**

**Here's another chapter that I-don't-think-I-promised-but-I-don't-care!**

**... Well maybe I kinda promised: Kageado wanted another chapter. 0-o**

**I'm starting to write more stories at once thanks to random "spur of the moments" and what-not...**

**Do you think that's a bad thing?**

**Disclaimer: Maplestory makes too many girly classes... I don't even think I could come up with that. 0-0**

* * *

"Alright now class, this is our new stude-"

"Is it a girl?" one of the students piped up, cutting the teacher off as he did so.

"Of course not!" the teacher, Ms. Rhinne scoffed. "This is an all-boys schools."

And with that being said, the boys were all muttering incoherent sayings, although with her sharp listening skills (thanks to her ears), she could some phrases like "...like a girl" and "...should change that rule," but because they were all talking at once, it was quite difficult to listen to just one of them.

Mercedes- or Mark- as she _should've_ been introduced as, was now cowering in fear behind the teacher's desk, thanks to all the males encased within the same walls as she was. She had never known the male species to be so frightening, but alas, she was wrong.

The only elf in the school caught sight of the scrawny blonde boy sprinting across the outdoor field, carrying a bag of... bread?

_ How did he manage to bring all that to school? Did he steal it? Did he even go to this school? Had he noticed her earlier in the hallway? Was he cute enough for her to have a crush on_ him?

All these questions floated around Mercedes thoughts. She decided to think that the boy was only bringing the bag to school; she didn't want to misjudge anyone that she hadn't had a chance to talk to.

Back in the classroom, all the hullabaloo was still going on, and, of course, **someone** decided to ruin the air conditioner. So now the room felt like one of Ariant's scorching deserts (and during midday, too).

There was a rustling in her now-short hair. She tried looking up, but, of course, she couldn't see what was bothering her. And there weren't any mirrors in the room either. A small, brown-haired boy who wore glasses? Got that. Windows in the classrooms? A whole bunch, but it way too sunny outside: it was the middle of summer. But still, what was that in her hair?

She even tried to scratch her head, but what could possibly have been what the kids these days called "the cooties" moved around to the other side of her head. Mercedes kept clawing at whatever the "thing" was until a boy wearing a bandanna called out,"Roofus, get back here!"

As she glared at the little brown monkey scampering across the classroom floor, her thoughts went back to the boy with the bread: she knew that he was too far for anyone to catch him now, if he really was stealing the bread.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you... for those who actually read my stories. :D**

**Response**** to Wormble3: The other Heroes will soon come into play (including Phantom: sorry I didn't add him into the little main characters thing-y). And yup, Nutella's delicious; I had some for breakfast.**

**Nutella~ Nutella~ I wish I could have some at my house~**

**Oh! And do you guys think my chapters are too short?! ****Please tell me; I feel as if they are.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Or I'll send one Asian to get you, and in case you don't know, if you hurt that one Asian, then his/her immediate family will come to hurt you. And according to a VERY reliable source, David So, the immediate family consists of about 32 people. Watch out! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi people-who-actually-read-my-works!**

**I have no clue why, but the way I imaged Roofus to look like Curious George... yeah I know: reliving your childhood (and for you know, I still enjoy watching Curious George)**

**And I might've made a slight reference to ****The Hunger Games****: "the boy with the bread" - Peeta Mellark! ~**

**Well whatever about the notes up there, and we should ALL know that my name isn't Nexon because if it was, this wouldn't be fanfiction.**

**And by the way, I tried to make this chapter longer... thanks for those of you who told me they were short! (^-^)**

* * *

Ms. Rhinne had somehow gotten the boys to settle down (nearly an hour later, that is). As soon as she did so, everyone confined within the walls of the room could hear a small scoff and a mutter of "boys."

Algebra passed by quickly for Mercedes. She was always a good student in every subject: math, science, social studies, even human literature, etc., and after algebra came lunch. But lunch didn't pass by nearly as quickly: Mercedes hadn't made any friends in this new school.

She walked into the lunch line, picked out the foods that looked like the elven food back at home (the humans' gourmet food never piqued her interest), and sat down at an empty table at the corner of the massive room. As she ate, she watched the people at the table closest to her. The white-haired boy that she had bumped into earlier was chatting with the brunette boy with the glasses and another white-haired boy, but he had piercing ice-blue eyes.

Mercedes just kept chewing on the simple lunch she had chosen: shortbread with honey and jam, along with a beverage of sparkling water.*

After lunch was another class shift, and her next class was drama, taught by Mr. Francis Teppup.

As Mercedes walked toward the auditorium for her drama class, the boy who had carried the bread earlier came running toward her.

"Hey!" he shouted, then dropped his voice to a barely audible whisper,"Help me hide from that guy over there."

Mercedes cocked an eyebrow. She remembered the same boy earlier, but he wasn't wearing a uniform at the time. Now he was.

_"Weird..."_ she thought.

Suddenly, a smirk tugged at the corner of her lip. "Tell me what your name is and I'll help you," she told the boy.

"There's no time for that!" he hissed. "Let's get away from that guy first," he pointed in a cloaked man's direction.

The blonde boy suddenly grabbed her hand as they raced down the hallway and into what seemed like a broom closet. But when they stepped into the rather large room, Mercedes noticed a nerdy little brunette boy staring up at her from the chair he was seated in.

"Oy Freud!" the blonde boy waved to his friend, then blushed how his fingers were intertwined with Mercedes's. He let go after noticing.

Freud chuckled at the spectacle in front of him. "I knew you were close to a lot of guys, but not **that** close. But really, why'd you decide to bring this elf-guy here, Phantom?"

Now it was Phantom's turn to laugh. "Well, for one, this so-called 'guy-elf' is in fact, a girl. And probably the princess of them, right Mark?"

Mercedes gasped. How could someone know she was a girl? And on the first day at that! And there was Freud, wide-eyed and open-mouthed while waiting for Mercedes to give an answer.

"How would you know?" she hisses, voice dripping with venom.

Phantom, who had been twirling a card atop his index finger, replied. "It was easy, actually. When I saw you in algebra earlier, you were hiding behind the teacher. And most _normal_ guys don't do that. Oh! And there was lunch, too. While you were in the lunch line, you only picked certain foods, and thanks to Freud and his annoying nerdy self (Freud nodded at this, then yelled," Hey!" at this remark.), I was forced to read about what other species eat, and all the foods you chose were similar to elven food. And guys aren't normally so picky with what they eat." He tsk-ed after finishing his little monologue.

Freud fixed his glasses. "Well that is true," he agreed with his friend,"but why did you specifically bring her here?"

Phantom smirked. "So she could join us, of course. She's an interesting one: a girl in a rich all-boys school."

The brunette mused for a short while, then turned in his swivel chair to face the elf. "Welcome to the Heroes," he smiled.

* * *

*I must love you guys a lot: I actually needed to go look up what foods elves ate! (I picked human foods similar to them)

**Soooo? What did you think?**

**In my opinion, I think I added a lot of the people in the Maplestory game itself, although it was quite difficult to do so.**

**And the only reason why I've been able to update quickly is because of you guys... and having typed the chapters on my phone beforehand; therefore, I'm sorry if chapter five won't be up in awhile (I haven't even typed anything for it).**

**And for those of you who read my other story, "Rage of Jealousy," same goes with chapter three of the story.**

**I'm so sorry!**

**But please, review! (You can give me ideas, PM me, whatever!)**

**~Ah, finally, back to listening to Christina Perri!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hai~**

**It's Chewyyy here! And back with a chapter yet again!**

**I hope that this was a quick update since I didn't type this out in advance (I sort of did with the other chapters).**

**~Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Maple. Story. How in the world could I have pieced that together? Oh right. I didn't; Nexon did.**

* * *

_Outside of the school, there was a dark, hooded figure leaning against the building._

_"Master! Here's some food!? a blonde boy called, bringing the bag of bread out. He then handed a piece of bread to his "Master."_

_"Thank you, child," the cloaked figure coughed out._

* * *

"Wait what?! The Heroes? What are you talking about?" Mercedes was shooting questions at the two boys.

"One question at a time, please," Phantom yawned.

Freud smiled calmly and got up to leave. "We really should be getting to class. After class ends, come back here, Mercedes; I'll answer your questions then."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she walked to drama class. As she did so, she heard two distinct voices whispering behind her.

"Hey! Isn't that the new recruit in our group?"

"Sure is, but put a sock in it, Lumi."

"Stop calling me that! You know I don't like being called 'Lumi!'"

"Much like the way _you_ know that I want you to be quiet."

"Aw, come on, Aran! Cut me some slack, will 'ya! We don't get new recruits very often, you know."

"Crap! Hide! There's some of them over there. Better not let 'em see us; we'd get in trouble again."

* * *

Drama class was a complete bore for Merc- er Mark. Mr. Teppup was such a weird little guy. He was shorter than most, if not all, of the students and always had those hideous mannequins and puppets around him. And on top of all that, he wore a blue cloak 24-7 and was floating around everywhere. How could one say that the man wasn't peculiar?

Just as stated earlier, the class itself was boring: the students were supposed to write and make an oh-so-boring puppet show. And knowing the phrase," _Boys will be boys,"_ one can determine how that turned out.

But now, on the bright side, the class ended, and Mercedes could now get the answers she wanted from Freud.

* * *

Back in secret broom-closet-like room, Freud was alone, sitting in his swivel chair. He was currently researching old legends and folktales with the computer stationed in front of him. There was a loud bang at the door.

"Who is it?" the brunette questioned dully.

"It's me, Aran!" yelled whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Oh! A-and Luminous, too! Ow! Aran, stop it! That hurts! You know how much I hate noogies!" another voice squealed.

Freud sighed. The pair of boys outside the door were no doubt the other two in the "Heroes" group, Aran and Luminous. And how could he tell? Why, it;s very easy to see: there were two people bickering like children in the hallway, a place where one could get caught by a Lucifer.

He opened the door, and in came the two idiots who were fighting- oh wait- they're STILL fighting. "Will you two shut up?" he hissed at the feuding friends.

They stopped fighting instantly, and it wasn't because of Freud or that suspicious-looking miasma surrounding him. ("Oh crud, it's his killing intent," muttered Aran.) But as scary as Freud could be when he was mad, there were two dark figures behind him.

"Lucifers..." Luminous muttered.

And the lights went out.

* * *

"Ughh! I forgot where it was!" Mercedes yelled at herself thanks to her forgetfulness.

"Forget where what was?" a smooth voice purred behind her.

"Really, Phantom?" she sneered as she turned around to face him.

"Oh goodness me! What hath I done to deserve this?" the blonde boy feigned innocence. "But anyway, I'm going to place my bet that you're looking for the room?"

"Well duh!" the elven girl crossed her arms.

Phantom smirked in response to her intimidating gesture. "Well, if this if of any help to you, the room is the other way." He then walked off, leaving Mercedes completely furious.

"I'm gonna get you, Phantom!" she vowed as she ran after him.

* * *

Moments later, the two arrived at their destination: the "broom closet."

"Err... what happened here?" Mercedes wondered aloud, looking at the two students who had been tied up and gagged.

Phantom allowed a groan to escape his lips. "Looks like we're gonna need to find another place."

"Hey! You didn't answer my question! And where's Freud?!"

Phantom untied the two boys and ignored the girl's question. Instead, she was showered with them from the pair of now-untied people.

"You're the new recruit, right?"

"The one who's a girl? I promise to keep it a secret."

"I heard that you're an elf princess. Is that true?"

"Whoa! Pointy ears! Must be!"

"Is she pretty?"

"I dunno, ask her yourself."

"Really?" Phantom jeered. "You two must fight over everything, even over a girl."_  
_

"We weren't fighting over her; we were asking her lot sand lots of questions," came the reply from the white-haired boy, the one that would be known to Mercedes as Luminous.

"Yeah," Aran, the mocha-skinned boy, curtly agreed. And as if on cue, an all-out argument started between the trio of boys.

"Shut up!" Mercedes yelled. At this, all three gawked at her. "And we gotta find Freud! Plus, what happened to the two of you?" She pointed a finger to Luminous, then Aran.

(In the background, one could see the two boys muttering to each other. If one had super-sensitive hearing, then some of the words that were spoken could be heard. A couple of said words were crush, Mercedes, Freud, and why.)

"Well, you see...some Lucifers...they came in, and they... they took Freud," Luminous answered.

"It's about time someone's answered one of the questions in my arsenal. Here's another one: Who or what are the Lucifers?" Mercedes interrogated as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, _them_," Phantom rolled his eyes. "Lucifer is one of the groups that a student can join in the school. It's also our rival group, our enemy group, whatever you call it. Anyway, we should find Freud; we wouldn't wanna miss a good fight with them."

* * *

_He opened his eyes. The room he was in... it was bleak, as well as dark. He tried using his hands. His motor skill... of all times, they failed him now when there were intricate knots of rope that bounded his whole body._

_He knew **they** had kidnapped him, tied him up, and threw him in this place. And now, he needed to find a way out; it was nearly impossible for his friends to find him here._

* * *

**So did you enjoy? I sure hope you did. See? I even made it longer for you guys. Over 1k words, I tell you! (Maybe including my own drabbles and such...)**

**Wormble3: Sorry that you question (if it was one) wasn't answered.. yet. I'll try to answer it in another chapter! **

**Please leave a review! ^-^~~**

**And if you are an aspiring writer, here's a tip: Reviews are the "water of life" of your works! **

**And believe me when I say this; I used to think that wasn't true, but now... I beg to differ. ;)**


End file.
